Curly-Haired Weirdos
by Tie-dyed-julia
Summary: Micky finds himself falling head-over-heels for the curly-haired girl he meets at the record store. Will she return the feelings? You never know.
1. Noticed you noticed my record

Micky Dolenz strode into the record shop, slight curls bouncing with his step, with a quest to find a replacement drum for the one that had been broken while having a play fight with his bandmate, Davy Jones.

While passing one of the record sections to the area where the owner of the store had a few drums set up, he noticed a girl with long hair in tight golden curls. But that wasn't all. He noticed that the girl was glancing over the first, and only record that his band could afford to get made.

He tried to appear calm and cool. Maybe his luck would pull out for him and he could convince her to buy it.

"Hey, I noticed you picked up my record." Micky said with a tone he considered 'cool', leaning against the record bin and nearly knocking it over when he stumbled a little bit.

"Your record?" The girl asked, looking up from the record to the curly haired man, with an eyebrow raised.

Micky cleared his throat. "Well, my band's record. …I straightened my hair for that picture." He combed a hand through his hair, then getting it caught in a tangle.

"I see."

"So, uh… have you—have you listened to our stuff before?" Micky asked with a hopeful grin.

She gave a shrug. "Nah, but I'm checking you guys out so a friend of mine will stop bugging me about it."

Micky's grin widened. "Saaaay, how about you come to our concert later today? We're playing at the club just down the street. Only 5 bucks admission, but if you tell 'em Davy sent ya they'll let you in free."

"Davy? That's you're name?" The girl asked.

"Nah, The names Micky. They wouldn't believe you if you said Micky sent you. Davy gets the most girls."

The girl thought it over silently for a moment. "Sure. Haven't got anything planned tonight. The Vincent Van Go-Go?"

"Yeah, that's the place. If you show up, try… 6 o'clock, maybe? 7?"

"Alright. I'll see you then." She said, then putting the record in the bin and walked toward the exit, Micky watching her walk away. He pried his eyes off her hips then stared at the back of her head.. "Hey, wait! What's your name?"

She turned back to look at him. "My name's Maureen."

"I'll see you later, Maureen." Micky said, smiling to himself like an idiot then went back on his quest for a replacement for his broken drum.

The boys were up on the bandstand at the Vincent Van Go-Go, getting ready at around 5:40.

Micky looked especially jumpy as he would work on getting his drums attached, then look over at the door, then back at his drums, then back at the door, for about 10 minutes, until his drums were all pieced together.

Then when that was done, he sat down and half-practiced with the boys, only staring at the door and not paying attention to the unorganized ruckus he was making.

"Micky." The bassist, Peter Tork, called over to his drummer friend. Quietly, though, and Micky didn't hear him.

"Mick." The guitarist, Mike Nesmith called over. A bit louder than Peter, but he still didn't hear.

"Micky." Davy called. Louder than Mike, but in vain. Micky was still engrossed in his drumming.

"MICKY!" The three boys shouted, finally bringing him back down to earth with a jump.

"Don't do that." Micky said, putting a hand to his heart, trying to get over the startle.

"Well Mick, it's not like y'all gave us an option. What's up, man? You're spacin' out somethin' serious." Mike asked.

Micky blushed a little bit, embarrassed. "I'm... kinda waiting for somebody."

"Oooh, why're you blushing, mate? Someone special? A _girl?_" Davy asked with a smirk.

Micky felt himself blushing and tried to stop, but ended up blushing more at Davy's smirk. "Yes, a_ girl_, Davy, believe it or not I have a way with the ladies too." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"And who's the lucky lady? It's not that Brenda chick again, is it?" Mike asked.

Micky gave a snorting laugh. "Ha ha, funny man. No, I'm done with her. This girl's name is Maureen. I uh... met her at the record shop earlier when I was getting a replacement drum for the one Davy shoved me into." He said, glaring over at Davy, who shrugged.

"You're welcome, then."

"Aaaaanyway, I saw her checking out the record that we put out. It didn't seem like she was gonna buy it though, so I invited her to the concert so she could check us out. She's beautiful, guys, just beautiful. Curliest hair I've ever seen, and those eyes..." Micky trailed off, dreamily staring back to the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa! Mick, that's sweet an' all, but we need ya to pay attention. We gotta rehearse. The crowds should be coming in in another..." Mike looked at his watch, which he put on upside-down again while getting ready for the day. "'Bout 10 minutes, we need to run over a few songs."

"Alright, alright. Which are we doing first again? I kinda forgot." Micky said with a sheepish grin.

Davy rolled his eyes. "You would."


	2. With my Hair half-straightened

_A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! It really does mean a lot. And to 'Castle-In-The-Sand', I really only had it at a T rating because I wasn't quiiiite sure where it'd end up. But yes, Maureen is a nice girl! c: (and this story is pretty clean.)_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the boys were all set for the show to start and Micky kept glancing from the stage over to the door where Micky's girl was supposed to show up.

Davy had to hit him on the arm with his tambourine to snap Micky out of his daze so he could start the first song 'Not Your Stepping Stone'. "Ow! Hey, watch it!'

"You need to start the song, mate."

"Oh, right..." Micky said, then started drumming out the beat, forgetting to start singing.

Mike turned over to Micky, and mouthed to him: "Micky, you need to sing!"

"What?" He said back, slightly louder.

"You _need _to _sing_!" Mike said.

Micky stopped his drumming as he couldn't remember where they were in the song, and the crowd murmured. He looked out to the crowd a little embarrassed. "Gosh-a-roonie, folks, I'm really sorry. Let me just try that again, alright?"

At that moment Maureen finally arrived. Micky grinned at the sight and focused back on the drums, starting the song.

They went through the rest of their set list for the night, Micky not missing a single beat after Maureen arrived, and afterward the boys ate a little bit as it was part of the deal with the club owner.

Maureen and her little blonde friend had come over to where the boys were sitting. Said friend happened to be the one who had bugged her into trying to get a Monkees album, and came by to nearly every concert that the boys had, and would try to start a conversation every now and then, and this time was no different..

"Hey, uh... Rachel." Mike said to the blonde girl. He was sure she said it was something like that.

"_Rebecca." _The girl corrected.

Micky looked up to Maureen, and smiled. "Hey, Maureen! I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah, I was glad to make it too. You were great out there. I was a bit shocked, actually."

"Shocked, why were you shocked?" He asked, blinking.

"Well, you seemed kinda clumsy, I assumed you didn't have any rhythm either."

Micky put a hand to his heart and gave a fake gasp. "Oh, how could you!"

Maureen raised her brows. "Well, that's the truth, I'm sorry to offend."

Micky grinned and shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm uh... not as careful as I should be a lot of the time."

"You can say that again." Mike said, rolling his eyes. If you looked up synonyms for 'careful', you'd definitely find Micky Dolenz on the list.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at Mike, then back to Maureen. "Did you enjoy it, though? You think you'd start coming to shows?" He may have been hopping a little, eagerly, and Peter pressed down on his shoulders to stop him.

Maureen couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight. "Yeah, I enjoyed it. Wasn't really sure, not into the whole club scene." She said, playing with a curl. "But sure. I'll try to come whenever I can, unless I'm busy."

Micky cleared his throat, then put on a low tone like he did the other day, trying to be cool."Yeah, that sounds cool." He said.

"You don't have to do, that you know."

"Do what? I don't understand." He asked, not dropping the tone.

"That. It's kinda silly. I like your voice just fine, even if you're a little squeaky."

"Really?!" He asked. He probably didn't mean for it to come out as loud as it did, but it still did.

Maureen winced a little, but still nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Aww, see Mo, I told ya that you'd like him!" Rebecca interjected, hugging Micky's arm.

Micky fidgeted to get his arm out of her grasp. "Don't do that." He said.

Maureen rolled her eyes at her friend, smiling. "Yeah, you sure did, Becca. "And you also dragged me here when I was trying to get my hair straightened before we came." She said, holding out a length of her hair that she straightened.

"Huh, I thought it looked a little off..." Micky said, noting her slight frown,. "Not that that's bad! My hair was half-done for most of the day until Mike pointed it out." He said, petting his hair down with a nervous grin.

Maureen gave a small smile. "Yeah, it was... I was going to tell you, but I thought you knew."

"Just my luck, huh?" Micky said. Then suddenly realized. "_That's _why you were staring, weren't you?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Darn, and I was so convinced that my charm reeled you in. I borrowed it from Davy."

"You said you knocked over one a bunch of things in the store, Micky, I think you might've borrowed from Mike."

"Naw, Peter's got mine, I think Mick's got Peter's this week."

"Boys, we're closing up. You have to leave.' The club owner called, peeking his head outside one of the doors.

"Huh... well, Maureen, Rhonda, we'll be seeing ya later, I guess." Mike said, picking up his guitar and heading to the door, behind Peter and Davy.

"It's _Rebecca." _The blonde corrected again.

"Goodbye, Maureen..." Micky said dreamily as he carted his drums through the door.

"Bye, Micky." She said, waving to him, and Peter swore she saw her stow away a kiss Micky blew to her.


	3. Look up your number

A/N: The lengths kinda the same for this part, but I'm planning to go a liiiiiiittle longer for the next part. Hope you stick around! :D

* * *

The next week that the boys had a gig, Maureen was there, front and center, but she left somewhere in the middle of the show as she had an audition to get to.

Micky didn't know about this and was a little frazzled, but not quite as bad as the previous week, but the day after it, he decided to ask Maureen what was up. After an fruitless search for her number, Micky broke down and finally called the number Rebecca passed to Davy on a slip of paper a couple weeks before-hoping to get a little information about her roommate-bracing himself for a squeal-ish greeting of 'Why, heeeeeello, Daaavy!'

"Y'ello?" The girl on the line asked. Quietly and a little groggy, as if they had just woke up. A yawn was heard that cemented the fact. There was _no way _it could've been the loud-mouthed blonde.

"Roberta?" Micky asked, not quite being able to place the name.

"There is no Roberta here. There _is _a Rebecca here, but she's not in. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, sorry! This is Micky Dolenz." He said, heaving a sigh of relief that the much quieter Maureen picked up.

"Oh, hey Micky. Sorry I had to run out last night, I got a callback for a job."

"A callback? You mean for like a music gig? I didn't know you play music." Micky asked, cheerfully.

"Uh, I don't, actually. I act. Well... I'm trying to get into the business but it's rough."

Micky laughed a little bit. "You can say that again. So did you get the job?" He asked.

Micky heard a soft sigh come from the girl. "No, I didn't."

He frowned a little. "Well, why not?"

"They said I didn't look swimsuit ready, but I did a good job with the acting."

"Swimsuit ready? What the hell does that mean?" Micky asked, ruffling through his hair.

"I'm not really... you know, skinny."

"So they've got a problem with _that?" _Micky asked. "Isn't that dumb?"

"...Yeah. I'd uh, rather not talk about it, actually. How did your gig go?" Maureen asked.

"After you left?" He twirled the phone chord in his fingers. "We did alright. You missed 'Stepping Stone', I know that one's your favorite."

"Aww, shoot. I knew I missed _something _good." Maureen teased.

Micky gave a pout at the joke. "Hey!"

She laughed a little. "I'm pulling your leg, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. ...Hey, you wanna come over tomorrow?" Micky asked.

"I'd really like to, but Becca's helping me rehearse for something." Maureen replied.

"Rehearsing for what?"

"A TV show. Becca put in a good word for me and I wanted to perfect the lines they gave out for me."

"Maybe I could help you rehearse?" Micky asked.

"You wouldn't mind it?" Maureen asked, brows raised in mild surprise.

"Of course not! We don't have anything going on, really. I bet you didn't know this, but I actually used to do a lot of acting when I was a kid."

Maureen rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh, _really?_"

"Yeah, really! I was in a ton of plays and stuff. So what do you say?"

"Alright, alright, sure."

"Great! I'll see you here tomorrow." Micky said, about ready to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Wait! Micky, you're forgetting something."

"Am I?"

"Your address?"

"Oh! Right, yeah. Sending you on a wild goose chase wouldn't be cool, huh? We're at 1334 Beechwood Boulevard."

"Seriously. You guys are just a couple streets over?" She laughed. "And here I thought I was gonna have to drive 20 miles across town."

"Well, I'm glad I saved you a 20 mile drive. See ya, Maureen."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Micky." She said, still a hint of laughter in her voice, then hung up.

Micky hung up just after, then flopped back on the couch, a smile stretched from ear to ear, which Mike noticed right away as he came into the room.

"What's got ya all grinny there, Mick? Should I be expecting a dead possum in my bed?" He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs across from Micky. Micky didn't answer, so he snapped his fingers in Micky's face. "Hey! Micky."

"Sorry, what?" Micky asked, pushing Mike's hand away from his face.

"Why're you all smiley?" He asked.

"Maureen's coming over tomorrow." Micky answered, sitting up.

"Who, the curly girl from the other day?"

"Yeah, her. She's rehearsing her lines for a movie and I offered to help her out."

"Oh, that's nice. What time's she comin' over?"

"... Uhh, I don't know."

"Her friend isn't coming too, is she?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you _do _know?"

"I know she's coming tomorrow!" Micky said with a grin.


	4. Accidental Kiss

Maureen knocked on the door around 3 'o clock, the other boys had gone out for lunch, while Micky waited for her. He made Peter promise to bring home a doggy-bag, which he usually did anyway, for the non-existent dog that lived with the boys.

Micky immediately woke up from his little nap and sprang for the door. "Coming!" He said, opening the door. "Hey, Maureen!"

"Hey." She said, giving a small smile, pulling a section of script out of her purse and handing it to him, and getting another copy out for herself. "Came with a script for you. Err... a few pages of it, anyway. That's all we should need."

"Oh, okay! Groovy." Micky said, happily accepting the script then heading to the sitting area, with Maureen following and looking around.

"Interesting decoration."

"Heh. Well, when you've got four guys living together it's gonna be a bit of a mess."

"Nah, It's pretty nice. Oddly enough." She said, and sat down on one of the couches. Micky sat down close next to her. Maureen wriggled away a bit.

"So... what do we start with?" Micky asked, looking through the pages.

Maureen blinked. "The start of the script?"

Micky laughed nervously. "Starting with the start, of course!" He hit his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's just start." She said. "Your line comes first."

"Right, right. Okay." Micky said, clearing his throat, then looking over the first lines in the script.

"Rosie, I can't let you go through with this." He said, garnering the most earnest expression he could wear.

"But why not? It's not like I have anything to lose!"

"What do you mean you have 'nothing to lose'! You could lose yourself and you know it."

Maureen abruptly stood up and turned away from Micky. "So what if I do? It's not like I'm anything special!" She turned back to him. "And this is my chance to leave my mark on the world and _make _myself special."

"But you don't need to do it like _this, _Rose." He said, then stood up, and went over to her and stroked her cheek. "Why can't you see that you're already special?To me..." He leaned in to kiss her, despite it not being in the script.

Maureen was taken aback, but kissed him anyway.

The boys came into the room from the front door and just stared at the two, who hadn't noticed. Mike cleared his throat.

"Well, well. Are we interrupting something, Romeo?" Davy asked, with a smirk.

They both jumped a little.

"Interrupting? No. No! What would you be interrupting?!" Micky asked, blushing furiously.

Mike couldn't help a laugh. "Mick, would you cool it? What happened here, I thought you were just rehearsin'."

Maureen bit her lip in thought, then spoke. "We... got a little too into it, I guess. My bad."

"Well, you had me convinced that you were kissing, if that's what you were going for!" Peter piped in, smiling.

"Aha... yeah..." Micky said, rubbing his neck bashfully. "I'll uh... walk you to the door, Maureen?" He said, putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her toward the door across the room.

"Awh, you don't want her to stay around for dinner, Micky?" Davy asked, with a teasing tone, obviously enjoying him squirming, a little payback for the time Micky shoved him into his drumset.

Micky glared daggers at him. "Maybe some _other _time."

"I'm really sorry..." He whispered to Maureen as they got to the door.

"No, no, it's fine. Really. You couldn'ta seen it coming... I'll see you some other time?" Maureen asked, tucking back some hair behind her ear as she looked up at Micky.

Micky put on a small smile. "Yeah... let me know if you got the part, okay?" He asked.

"Sure thing. Bye, Micky..." She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking toward her car.

Micky put a hand to his cheek as he shut the door, and just stared at the other Monkees, eyes wide.

"You okay, there, buddy?" Mike asked.

"... M'fine..." He mumbled, then went to go up to his room, the same helpless look on his face.

"Your dinner's going to get cold!" Peter called up, shaking the doggy-bag a little bit to punctuate.

"I'll be down in a minute..." Micky replied back.

He didn't come down for a half-hour, and Mike was in the living room, playing his guitar.

"Heya, Mick." He said.

"Hey Mike..." Micky said, trudging to the kitchen to get his dinner, which Peter left on the counter. Thankfully it was still somewhat warm.

"You were in there for a while. Are ya mad at us?" He asked.

Micky pondered it for a little bit. He wasn't really sure. Davy _was _going at him with the teasing more than usual, but he wasn't really _mad. _It was just a little fun. He was more confused with what was going on than anything. He shook his head.

"Naw, I'm not mad. Just... needed to think for a while." Micky said, going to heat up his meal a little bit.

"Uh-oh. That's never good." Mike teased, giving a smile.

Micky rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. What were you thinking about?" Mike asked, arms propped up and crossed over his guitar, looking to Micky.

"I'm just... confused that she kissed me _back. _It wasn't even in the script or anything. It just felt like the right thing at that point."

Mike scratched his head. "Well... maybe she thought it was right too. Didn't want to keep you there all fish-faced. Or maybe she likes ya."

"Really? You think so?" He said, smiling brightly.

Mike shrugged. "She came to the club just to see ya play, Micky. I think she might."

The grin widened on his face and he looked rather humorous, and is eyes were pretty glazed over.

"Mick, your dinner!" Mike shouted.

"Huh?" He blinked, then looked down at the hot plate, realizing it was burning. "Ah, shoot!" He quickly scrambled to get it off before it burned further and blew on it.

Mike rolled his eyes, smiling.

"It's okay, I saved it." Micky said, with a sheepish sort of grin.


	5. I'll Fight For You

A/N: Oopsy, I kinda left this hanging for a while, didn't I? Well... I think I sort of made up for it, by bringing in a bit of action and drama. Might be the most action there is for a while.

* * *

Micky had trouble falling asleep as he was still thinking over what had happened that afternoon, and the next morning it was obvious. He dragged himself out of the room at a quarter 'til noon, hair in a mass of tangles and dark rings under his eyes.

"Mornin' there, sunshine. How'd ya sleep?" Mike asked, looking up at Micky from the living room.

"Horrible. I was tossing and turning all night."

"And mumbling. Hurry up and get ready, it's Peter's turn for breakfast so we're going to the restaurant down the road."

Micky groaned. "Fine..." He said, then turned back into the room to get ready.

"I'll meet'cha at the car!" Mike said, going out the door.

Micky came out a couple minutes later, hair smoothed down only a little and his shirt put on backwards.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna eat at home, guys?" Peter asked, looking over the menu. "Something looks wrong about these waffles."

"Probably just that they ain't green and poisonous..." Davy grumbled.

Peter gave his best pout. "What?" He asked, voice tinged with hurt.

"Ah, don't listen to him, Pete. Your green waffles are the best in Malibu." Micky assured Peter.

"Thanks, Micky." He said with a smile, then went back to looking at the menu.

After a couple minutes a waitress came by while the boys had their heads buried in the menus. "Welcome to Rogers, what can I start you off with?" Came the question from the familiarly exhausted voice.

Micky immediately noticed the voice and gave full attention. "Maureen, you work here?" He asked.

"Oh! Micky. Yeah. What can I start you guys off with? For a drink?" Maureen asked, all exhaustion vanished from her tone.

"I'll 'ave a coffee." Davy said.

"Same with me. Just black, though." Mike said.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Peter asked.

Maureen gave a smile. "Yeah, we do." She said, jotting his and the other Monkees order. "And you, hon?" She asked, looking to Micky.

Micky knit his brows together a little, befuddled. "I'll have the orange juice..." He said, trailing off.

Maureen blinked, then jotted down Micky's order. "Alrighty, I'll be back in a few with your drinks. Just hang tight." She said, then retreated to the kitchen.

Micky looked at the boys, who didn't seem to notice anything strange like Micky did. "Guys. Guys. Did you pick up on that?"

"Pick up on _what, _Mick?" Mike asked.

"She called me hon." Micky replied.

"So?"

"She _knows _my name. That had to be a come on."

"You must be joking!" Davy exclaimed.

"Why would I be joking?" Micky asked.

"I don't know _why _on earth you would, but she's a _waitress! _They call _everyone _hon! And sweetie, even!" Davy said, then when he noticed people staring at him, he lowered his voice and continued. "Don't go crazy over this, Micky. You know what happened the last time you got crazy over a girl. You starved yourself for a week and only ate Creamed Broccoli."

"Whoa, what? There was another girl?" Mike asked. "How come I didn't hear nothin' 'bout that?"

"You were visiting your Cousin Clara's." Peter said, playing with the napkin holder.

"Huh..."

Micky rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. That was one time. I promise I won't go crazy over her."

A minute later Maureen was back with the boys drinks. "Okay... a coffee for you and Nixon..." She said, setting down Davy and Mike's coffee.

"Nesmith." Mike corrected and moved his cup closer to him.

"Right. Chocolate milk for you," Maureen said, setting down Peter's chocolate milk in front of him.

"Thank you!" Peter said, happily accepting his drink.

"No problem, sweetie." Maureen said, prompting an 'I told you so' look from Davy, which Micky ignored. "And an O.J. for Micky." She said, setting down Micky's orange juice.

"Thanks." Micky said.

"Did you decide what what you wanted to eat?" She asked, readying her waitress pad again.

"I'll... have the Egg and Bacon breakfast... hold the Bacon." Mike said, handing over his menu.

"I'll have a Sausage sandwich." Davy said.

Peter looked up from his menu, upper-lip already heavily mustached with chocolate milk. "Uh... I'll have one of your waffles."

"Same goes for me. I'll have Mike's bacon if he doesn't want it." Micky said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Maureen said, then retreating to the kitchen.

Mike looked at Micky with a questioning brow raised.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" He quickly answered.

After 20 minutes of darting to and fro to fetch orders for the other customers, Maureen came over with the tray of the boys breakfast. "Alright boys, here you are. Dig in and if you need anything else, just holler at me." Maureen said, putting their plates down in front of them.

"I'm hollering at you!" Micky said, flashing a smile.

Maureen rolled her eyes, giving a smaller smile. "Very cute, Dolenz." She said, then retreated to get the orders for everybody else.

The boys immediately dug into their breakfast as soon as Maureen had her back turned, even Mike, who claimed only minutes before that he 'wasn't really that hungry'.

"Mike, you're really missing out on this bacon, babe. Perfectly crispy but not charred." Micky said, making a show of ripping into the bacon.

"Glad you're enjoying it, pal." Mike said, not even looking up from his plate of eggs to watch Micky's spectacle, to his great annoyance.

A couple tables over, one man was busy being a rather huge creep to the waitresses, and in the moment, he was busy heckling Maureen, which was something that he obviously did often with the familiar tone he was taking with her.

"Come on, baby, you told those squares over to just holler if you needed anything, and I need _you._" He said, standing up and clutching her upper-arm before she could walk away.

"And I told _you, _leave me alone, you creep." She replied, jerking away.

Micky's ears immediately perked up at what he was hearing and he looked ready to take action.

"Mick, please don't do this..." Mike mouthed, picking up Micky's body-language, but to no avail, as Micky walked over to Maureen and the creep

"_What _did you say to me?" The man asked.

"I believe she said _leave her alone._" Micky said, a not often heard tone of rage in his voice.

The man turned around to Micky. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me, twiggy?" He asked.

Micky felt a twinge of regret that he even said anything, but looked over at Maureen, who looked even more exhausted than before, and it was gone. "M-me, if you don't stop it."

The man smirked. "Real cute, twigs. How about you mind your own business before you get yourself hurt."

Micky clenched his fists and stood his ground. "_No._ If you want her you'll have to go through me."

Mike hid his face behind his hands.

The man let go of Maureen, and she scurried off to get help before anything got ugly. "Is that so?" He asked, then giving Micky a shove, knocking him back a few steps. "Go ahead then, just try it, twiggy."

Micky clenched his jaw and there was a noticeable flare in his eyes that seemed more like it was Davy's. "Stop _calling me that!_" He shouted, then jumping on him and beating him with his fists.

The man shoved him and started giving chase around the restaurant, which Micky scrambled to avoid.

This went on for about 5 minutes before he finally had him cornered. He punched Micky repeatedly, giving him a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. "That's what you get for messing with me! And now, I'm gonna snap you like the little twig you are." He growled, slamming him against the wall for good measure. It didn't seem like Micky had any fight left in him after that, and he fainted.

"STOP IT!" Peter called out, going over to the man and Micky. "Can't you see how much you're hurting him?" He asked, shoving the man aside to get to his friend. As much as he didn't like getting physical, even if it was something minor, he couldn't stand to see Micky hurt.

Micky slid to the ground, limply, and Peter tried to keep him from hitting the ground. "Look what you did to him!" He shouted angrily, then pressed his ear to Micky's chest to check if he was still breathing, which he was, but it was slow. "You're lucky he's still breathing."

Maureen rushed over to Peter's side, as well as a swarm of employees, a few of the diner's patrons, and Davy and Mike. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"It looks like he's breathin' too slow to be absolutely fine. Go call an ambulance." Mike said hurriedly.

Maureen obliged and went to call the ambulance, and they were there right away to take Micky to the hospital across town.


End file.
